


Карманник

by llogan



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llogan/pseuds/llogan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Роберт приезжает в Дортмунд на игру с командой, за которую когда-то играл, и планирует встретиться со старым одноклубником. Но все складывается немного иначе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Карманник

**Author's Note:**

> Исполнение на Football Fandom One String Fest.

Роберт ощущает постороннее движение совершенно случайно. Его как будто обдает теплой волной, затем легкий толчок в бок, почти незаметный в этой толпе, мимолетное прикосновение к груди. И все. Он крепче сжимает наручную барсетку, а через несколько секунд до него доходит. Он хватается за внутренний карман, и тот - ну конечно же! - пуст. 

А ведь еще даже не вечер. Добро пожаловать в Дортмунд.

Он видел его. Очень заметный. Светлые волосы, красная адидасовская кенгуруха. Проходит мгновение, и он снова мелькает левее и впереди. Роберт бежит очень быстро, он профессиональный футболист и терпеть не может лишаться своих карточек. К тому же азарт сейчас играет не последнюю роль. Уловки бесполезны, он неплохо помнит эти улицы, поэтому легко разгадывает любые маневры, один за другим отсекая заготовленные пути отступления. 

Позади не больше квартала, когда он загоняет его в узкий простенок между домами. Парень мечется, попадает в тень, потом в полосу света, и снова в тень. Сейчас на его голове капюшон, руки в карманах, и Роберт не уверен, что его не ждет какой-нибудь сюрприз, поэтому приближается осторожно.

\- Эй, - говорит он как можно миролюбивей. - Мне нужен мой кошелек.

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты, - Роберт чуть закатывает глаза, настолько ему это знакомо.

Он ждал этого вечера. Скучал по Дортмунду, мечтал здесь оказаться. Поэтому приезжает вместе с командой на игру, несмотря на травму. Перед отлетом тренер говорит ему, что речи не идет даже о заявке на матч, и это облегчает некий груз, существование которого Роберт до сих пор усиленно отрицает. Накануне его вызванивает тоже травмированный Кевин и предлагает ненадолго пересечься. Они выбирают одно из мест, куда часто наведывались, когда Роберт жил здесь, планируют вместе посмотреть пятничный матч.

Все происходит в тот момент, когда он в десяти минутах ходьбы от места встречи и больше думает о новостях, которые услышит, чем об осторожности. Мюнхен совсем его разбаловал.

\- Просто верни бумажник, - делает еще одну попытку он. - И разойдемся.

\- Никакой полиции, да? - доносится из под капюшона.

\- Да, - подтверждает Роберт, протягивая руку.

И едва не пропускает удар. В следующее мгновение они борются, почти по киношному. Роберт не дитя улиц, но у него прекрасные навыки, поэтому он не прилагает усилий, чтобы прижать засранца к каменной кладке стены. 

\- Неудачный день, - говорит он, намертво фиксируя обе руки одной своей. - Теперь будет полиция.

Сопротивление ослабевает, остаются только сбитое дыхание и жар разгоряченного тела. Роберт стаскивает капюшон и видит массу сбивающих с толку подробностей. Симпатичный, очень. Открытый лоб, тонкие губы, пронзительные, с хитринкой глаза. Тонкий запах, какое-то средство для волос, или что-то в этом духе. Ничего криминального, разве что дурацкая, обезоруживающая улыбка.

Которая становится еще шире, едва парень понимает кто перед ним.

\- Левандовски? 

Такое случается сплошь и рядом, люди общаются с ним какое-то время, а потом внезапно узнают. Роберт до сих пор не научился определять момент, когда это произойдет. Анна говорит, он слишком скромен для своего таланта, но это не так. Он любит внимание, просто должен быть к нему готов. Как и сейчас. 

Парень пытается освободиться, выкручивает запястья.

\- Да пусти ты! - шипит он. - Я руку пожать хочу. Ну, пожалуйста!

Роберт держит крепко, почти на автомате, пока возня не прекращается. Потом ослабляет хватку и делает шаг назад, не теряя концентрации. А этот засранец на полном серьезе протягивает руку.

\- Я - Марко. 

\- Новость дня, - Роберт бегло отвечает на рукопожатие. - Деньги вернешь?

Марко скребет висок пятерней и искоса смотрит, словно этого взгляда хватит чтобы покрыть ущерб. С Робертом пару раз случались подобные вещи. Ему достает благоразумия относиться к этому философски. И видеть, что Марко не типичный воришка. Те обычно работают в паре, один всегда отвлекает. И ведут себя куда более вызывающе. Здесь что-то другое. 

Пока Роберт размышляет, Марко растирает запястья и ходит туда-сюда. Шаг вперед, и назад, вправо, и влево. Он словно что-то проговаривает про себя, двигаясь в строго определенном ритме. Армейский жетон на длинной цепочке повторяет этот такт.

В кармане вибрирует телефон. 

\- Не шевелись, Марко, - просит Роберт.

Тот кивает и замирает, но видно, какого труда ему это стоит. 

Звонит Кевин, который извиняется за сорванный вечер, потому что забрезжил шанс выйти завтра на игру, пусть и на замену. Роберт рад за него, в самом деле, и какой-то самой подлой и самой прозорливой клеточкой мозга он рад за себя. Потому что. Черт.

Он мельком бросает взгляд на Марко. Тот слушает с нескрываемым интересом. И больше не торопится - разговаривая, Роберт нарочно отступает так, чтобы это проверить. 

Хотя деньги все еще у него.

\- Быстро бегаешь, - говорит Марко, когда он заканчивает. 

\- Это моя работа.

\- И дерешься неплохо.

Роберт пожимает плечами. Он не помнил, чтобы они дрались.

\- Это семейное, - просто говорит он. 

Марко приподнимает брови. Его руки снова в карманах, на левом запястье массивный браслет часов, на правом несколько плетеных фенечек, значения которых Роберт никогда не понимал. Он думает, что стоило бы позвать полицию, а не топтаться тут с ноги на ногу, обезоруживая себя все больше с каждой минутой. Он думает, что стоило бы вернуться в отель и поужинать с ребятами. Он думает, что маленькие черные камушки в ушах слишком его завораживают.

\- Слушай, - он показывает в сторону улицы, - мне нужно... У меня игра завтра.

\- А! Да! - Марко словно пробуждается от своих мыслей и еще пару секунд смотрит на Роберта. - Автограф дашь?

И не дожидаясь ответа, засовывает руку в задний карман джинсов. С его футболки подмигивает какой-то мультяшный персонаж, но Роберт больше поглощен безупречным рельефом мышц, обтянутых тонкой тканью. Бумажник возвращается к нему, нагретый теплом чужого тела. Он вспоминает о первом, неловком прикосновении, с которого все началось, и понимает, что влип еще тогда. 

Пора закругляться.

\- Я тоже футболом занимался, - говорит вдруг Марко. 

\- Молодец, - отвечает Роберт. И старается больше не смотреть, он видел уже достаточно.

\- Я был твоим фанатом, пока ты не свалил.

Роберт молча достает из бумажника заготовленную для таких случаев карточку, расписывается на ней и отдает. 

\- Чего свинтил-то от нас? - не унимается Марко. - Все к чертям покатилось после твоего ухода. Эти кобальтовые осьминожки бьют нас всякий раз, и...

\- Я бы поговорил с тобой за футбол, но...

\- Хорошо тебе в Мюнхене, а, Роберт? Крутая зарплата?

Роберту в Мюнхене по-разному. Последнее время дела идут неплохо, он регулярно в стартовом, исправно забивает. Ладит с тренером. Это как пересесть на большой лайнер из дырявой лодки, хочется сказать ему, но правда в том, что лодка все еще не идет из его головы. Лайнер кажется ему временным пристанищем. Лодка была если не домом, то чем-то близким к нему по духу. И на ней его никогда не укачивало до тошноты.

\- Что-то ты слишком зол для моего фаната, - говорит он, проглатывая откровения. - Это точно был я, не Блащиковски?

\- Кубу не трожь, - сердито рыкает Марко. Это нелепо, но задевает.

\- Моей жене нравится Мюнхен, - это достаточно нейтральный ответ, но, удивительное дело, Марко понимает его куда глубже. Смотрит с легким сочувствием, треплет по плечу. Меньше всего Роберту хочется раскисать в такой ситуации.

\- Зачем воровать начал, а, Марко? - спрашивает он. - Да еще так криво. 

Марко опускает глаза. Вспышка фар остановившегося в проезде автомобиля выхватывает прямые, как стрелы, ресницы. Роберт уже слышал истории про больную мать и брошенную сестру с детишками. Он готов ко всему. Но Марко не заморачивается отговорками.

\- Деньги нужны. Штрафанули за езду без прав. 

\- Совсем дурак, что ли?

\- Учиться дорого.

\- А штраф, значит, дешево?

Марко утомленно закатывает глаза, и обходит Роберта, задев его плечом.

\- Я все это уже двадцать раз слышал от других людей. Я раскаиваюсь, окей?

\- Окей, - соглашается Роберт. - Только не похоже.

\- Да задолбало уже.

\- Понятно. А работать не пробовал?

Марко смотрит на него в упор, и впервые на его лице сильные эмоции. Что-то среднее между злостью, обидой, и... разочарованием? Он отходит дальше. Если бы ему сейчас вздумалось рвануть прочь, Роберт не стал бы его удерживать.

\- Значит никакой умирающей родни? - спрашивает он.

Внимание Марко поглощено пустой банкой из под колы.

\- Нет, - медленно говорит он. – Они в порядке. – А потом добавляет: - И я работаю. 

Марко ловко цепляет банку носком, подбрасывает и ловит на внешний свод стопы. Затем снова и снова. Красиво.

\- Я учился на продавца. Не хотел идти на завод, как все. - Банка замирает на его ноге словно приклеенная. Он немного качает носком, сдвигая ее дальше. - У меня две сестры, у старшей есть ребенок и она замужем. Я работаю в магазине. Хозяин - старый еврей, у которого снега зимой не выпросишь, не то, что лишний евро. Для нашего района это нормально, в другие соваться бесполезно. - Марко меняет ногу, и легко повторяет тот же трюк левой. - Ты жил в Дортмунде, наверное знаешь всю эту кухню.

Роберт знает, много слышал про местный уклад от Кевина.

\- Почему перестал футболом заниматься? - спрашивает он.

\- Выгнали, - морщится Марко. - Тощий был.

И остаешься, хочется сказать Роберту. Странно, как многого ему хочется, всего лишь после пяти минут разговора. 

\- Сколько тянет твой штраф?

\- Не надо, - Марко качает головой.

\- Я еще ничего не предложил. – Вопреки своим словам, Роберт протягивает ему несколько сотен. - Вернешь, когда твой еврей расщедрится на премию.

Это смешно, они оба это понимают. Марко берет деньги, но не прячет их, о чем-то размышляя.

\- А взамен? - спрашивает он наконец.

Роберт молчит и просто смотрит.

\- Я не трахаюсь на таких условиях, - хмурится Марко.

И трогает щеку языком с внутренней стороны. Это настолько бесстыдно, и в то же время не вяжется с тем, что он говорит, что Роберт на секунду теряется.

\- А на каких условиях ты трахаешься?

Марко хохочет, абсолютно искренне. 

\- Вот ты сволочь, Левандовски, - и замахивается, норовя ударить. Роберт ловит его за руку, останавливая. Он выше на полголовы, это удобно и приятно, и… 

У него земля уходит из под ног.

Марко целует его сам, как будто все это время ход их мыслей тек в одном направлении, как будто он только и ждал, когда закончится их светская беседа. Роберт стонет в поцелуй и углубляет его, соглашаясь, ловит чужой язык. Гул улицы, незаметный пока они говорили, теперь словно якорь, за который можно уцепиться, чтобы не потерять себя сразу. 

Марко притягивает Роберта к себе, себя к нему, соединяет их во всех возможных точках и замирает, глядя ему в глаза.

\- Сыграешь со мной?

\- Сейчас? - ошарашенно спрашивает Роберт.

\- Да, - Марко толкает его от себя. - Мое условие.

Роберт отмахивается скорее для проформы, стягивает с себя пиджак, кидает сверху барсетку, и они носятся по узкому клочку проулка, как два придурка. Марко оказывается не так уж прост, или же у него больше опыта с пустой банкой. Несколько раз он обводит Роберта совершенно играючи, и это раззадоривает еще больше. Они цепляются друг за друга, отталкивая и фоля, и Роберт даже получает по ноге, что не очень приятно, учитывая его проблемы. Им свистят из узкого окна второго этажа, а откуда-то выше просят идти нахрен, тогда Марко выбивает измятую банку подальше. 

Роберт берет его в захват, прижимает к своему боку и шепчет куда-то в висок:

\- Мы можем куда-нибудь... ну, отсюда?

\- Конечно, - быстро соглашается Марко, - сейчас.

Он отходит на шаг и достает телефон. И не спускает глаз с Роберта. Словно боится, что это он теперь даст деру и заберет с собой что-то принадлежащее Марко. Этот взгляд - самое лучшее, что доводилось испытывать Роберту в последнее время. Даже лучше, чем все его сногсшибательные результаты, также хорошо как то, что он чувствовал в свои первые дни в новом клубе, и с тех пор не испытывал.

Марко договаривается с каким-то Аубой (ты мне должен, бро) о квартире на пару часов - Роберт закатывает глаза и картинно хмыкает - и через несколько минут они уже едут в такси по Рураллее. Роберт прекрасно помнит это направление, может с закрытыми глазами описать каждый дом, и знает секрет, куда и как надо смотреть, чтобы первым увидеть белую светящуюся вывеску, огромные буквы на фоне ночного неба, от которых защемит сердце. 

Но они сворачивают раньше, и теперь едут на запад, движение становится реже, скорость падает.

Плечо Марко давит на его плечо, не сильно, приятно, он скашивает глаза на Роберта и лишь слегка меняет позу, становясь на миллиметр ближе. Свет от фонарей гладит его по светлым волосам, по красивому спокойному профилю, спускается на шею и грудь, и пропадает там, через секунду начиная свой путь сначала. Роберт хотел бы повторить его, его и другие, все, что позволит Марко.

Сама мысль о том, насколько это не правильно, кажется неправильной.

Едва за ними захлопывается дверь квартиры, они лапают друг друга так, словно это первая близость в их жизни. Марко трогает его, обеими руками гладит шею, плечи, спускается к животу, с силой проводит по бокам вверх, до самых подмышек, и Роберт поднимает руки, позволяя прижать свои запястья к стене - незатейливо, возбуждающе. Ему очень хорошо - от молниеносной близости с едва знакомым человеком, от того, что такое вообще возможно. От того, что Марко настоял и сам расплатился за такси, а теперь ведет их к чему-то известному ему одному. Роберт ухмыляется в полной темноте - они так и не нашли, где зажигается свет - но Марко моментально ловит его настроение. 

\- Что? - спрашивает он одними губами, касаясь щеки Роберта. - Ну что? - И тут же снова прижимается - ртом, грудью, членом, дает почувствовать всего себя, скользит по его телу своим, распаляя. 

Они отталкиваются от стены, и через секунду впечатываются в другую - у таинственного Аубы очень небольшая квартира - только на этот раз ведет Роберт, целует долго и обстоятельно, чуть ли не физически чувствуя, как Марко тает, обвив его шею руками. Вокруг ни единого звука, только их тяжелое дыхание и шорох одежды.

Они добираются до порога комнаты и задерживаются там, избавляя друг друга от всего лишнего. В темноте виден только чужой силуэт, но как только они устраиваются на кровати, Роберт нащупывает шнурок от лампы. Свет тусклый, приглушенный, и все же этого достаточно чтобы видеть - на Марко сейчас только армейский жетон. Легкая щетина под подбородком отливает медью, глаза черные, в цвет маленьких сережек в ушах. Он улыбается одним уголком рта, и чем дольше они смотрят друг на друга, тем шире эта однобокая улыбка. 

\- Ты жену так же маринуешь? - спрашивает он, и Роберт с шумом выдыхает. Он знает, чувствует каким-то безошибочным чутьем, что Марко так же впечатлен им, как он впечатлен Марко. 

У Роберта есть опыт, очень старый, давно запрятанный, и, как теперь ясно, ждавший своего звездного часа. И все же он считает своим долгом предупредить.

\- Слушай...

Марко мотает головой, забавным, каким-то детским жестом закрывает уши. И укладывается поудобнее. У него широкие крепкие плечи, теплый, вздрагивающий от прикосновений живот и тонкие, изящные коленки. Их хочется целовать, по очереди, спускаться губами ниже, по внутренней стороне бедер, и снова подниматься, тереться щекой об аккуратные косточки. Марко не торопит, просто следит из под опушенных ресниц, даже когда Роберт дает ему ту желанную ласку, которую еще неизвестно кто из них больше ждет. 

Он чувствует его как самого себя, читает по поджавшемуся животу, по пальцам, перебирающим его волосы, по тихим вздохам и прогнувшейся пояснице. Это охренительно приятно, и Роберт закрывает глаза, полностью отдаваясь ощущениям. Чуть позже Марко повторяет то же самое для него, но Роберт не такой сдержанный. Он - сумасшедший, он - кусающий свои пальцы, он - бесстыдно стонущий, когда кончает в чужой рот. Еще немногим позже они оба сходят с ума, и это длится до тех пор, пока хотя бы у одного из них хватает сил. 

Ауба - приятный темнокожий молодой человек. Роберт разглядывает его фотографию, приклеенную на магнитик к холодильнику, пока набирает воды из фильтра. Пол холодный, ноги быстро мерзнут, и он идет в постель, ставя стакан в изголовье рядом с Марко. Ему надо уходить, возвращаться в отель к команде, он уже и так влетел на штраф, даже несмотря на то, что не будет принимать участия в игре. Правила прежде всего, и Роберт их нарушил. По всем пунктам.

Марко открывает глаза и смотрит на него чуть хмурясь, словно читает его мысли. 

\- Возвращайся, - говорит он, и Роберт хочет ответить, что да, он как раз... - в Дортмунд, - заканчивает Марко.

На его правой руке, от плеча до кисти витиеватая, переполненная символами татуировка. Роберт думает, что хотел бы знать значение каждого из них, и эта странная неисполнимая причуда порядком его беспокоит. Он сглатывает комок в горле и порывается встать, но Марко удерживает его, придвигается, больно упираясь локтем в его колено.

\- Чтоб ты знал, - говорит он, - я никогда и ни с кем так не делал.

Роберт знает. Это было очевидно с той минуты, когда Марко впервые взял в руку его член. Он наклоняет голову, закусывая губу. У него на уме полно всякой чуши, которая вот-вот вырвется наружу.

\- Это не взамен, - добавляет Марко. 

Об этом Роберт тоже знает.

\- И я не вор. Просто увидел тебя, такого спокойного, расслабленного. Очень, - Марко запинается и кажется краснеет, - красивого. Недосягаемого Левандовски. Это было так…

Роберт треплет его по волосам.

\- Нестерпимо потянуло познакомиться?

Марко морщит нос.

\- Трудно объяснить. 

\- Не объясняй, - говорит Роберт.

\- Я даже подумать не успел. Словно озарение. Что все может измениться, прямо в ту минуту. Вспомнил, как мы с друзьями дурачились, тащили друг у друга вещи. Это легко, на самом деле.

Странно, но Роберт его понимает. Роберт вообще все прекрасно понимает, хоть и продолжает сопротивляться.

\- Так уж и легко? - переспрашивает он. 

Марко дергает бровью, заранее чувствуя подвох, и все-таки кивает. 

\- И все же у тебя не получилось, - Роберт мысленно охает оттого, как нежно звучит его голос. И Марко тоже это слышит. Улыбается коротко, довольно. Потом снова становится серьезным. Внимательно изучает лицо Роберта, трогает складку между бровей, кончик носа, маленький шрам в уголке губ.

\- Нет, - говорит он, наконец. - У меня получилось.


End file.
